


Cliche

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Severus Snape, Cliche, M/M, Only One Bed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: YES it is another cliche of only one bed sharing
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter.

They were sharing a tent in the cold. There was only one bed. They had decided to share because it would keep them warm. They had been traveling when a storm hit and they needed to find shelter before they could move again. Luckily they had the tent with them. They had been traveling to avoid attention and death eaters. Harry had feelings for Severus, but knew Severus only saw him as a carbon copy of his father and a dunderhead student. It was difficult to sleep in the same bed as his affections, but luckily he woke up before Severus, so Severus never knew how much it affected Harry by how close they slept. Even if he did wake up, he could blame it on being a teenager and his rapid hormones.

One morning Harry woke up with a severe erection. He was so hard it hurt. His cock was nestled against Severus' perfect arse. Harry closed his eyes hold off his embarrassment. He wanted to grind against Severus. 'Shit.' He thought. He had to get out of there before Severus noticed. He slowly pulled himself away. He usually went and took a cold bath in the near river, but his body had other ideas. His dick twitched in appreciation as he looked at Severus sleeping soundly. 'Merlin what I wouldn't do to fuck that perfect arse.' He walked out the tent and went into the woods a little. It looked like today might be the day they start moving again. Harry found a secluded area, pulled out his cock and started to pump it hard and fast.

Little did he know that Severus was awake when he left. He had felt the Harry's arousal and laid there quietly until he left. He wanted to see what Harry would do. He knew the way Harry looked at him. He wasn't stupid. Severus decided to follow and watch to see what Harry did next.

Harry groaned and pumped his cock thinking about fucking Severus. "Yes, yes yes." He panted as he got closer and closer to orgasm. A few more strokes and he grunted out his release as he moaned, "Severus."

Severus was quite shocked by what he saw. Maybe he could entice Harry when they stopped for the night again. He quietly moved away unnoticed by Harry and proceeded to get ready for the day. He packed their things.

Harry brought back some breakfast and smiled at Severus. "Ready to start moving again?"

Severus smirked. "Obviously."

They ate quietly and moved out towards their next destination. They got there relatively on time and without incident. They setup camp and Harry sat outside bitting his lip while Severus prepared for bed. Harry didn't want to go in and be tempted any more than he was. His resolve was very thin. Severus chuckled about how morose Harry looked. If Harry only knew that Severus would glad let him fuck him.

"Harry come in before you freeze to death." He snapped.

Harry jumped and glared at the tent. He fixed his face before entering. He got ready for bed and climbed in settling in for the night. He woke up again with his hard cock nestled against Severus' glorious bottom. He feels Severus shift against him. He can't stop the low moan escaping his mouth. 'Fuck.' Harry thinks. Severus groans in his sleep. Harry whimpers. He is very tempted to just grip Severus' hip thrust his cock against his delicate arse. Merlin he wanted to. He wanted Severus so much.

Severus smirked to himself when he heard Harry moan and almost chuckled when he heard him whimper. He took it up a notch and shifted against Harry again, gaining another moan from Harry and Harry putting his hand on Severus' hip. He wondered if Harry would push him away or pull himself forward to grind himself even harder against him.

Harry had to calm his racing heart. He really hoped Severus wouldn't wake up. He feared the retribution he would receive for this. Harry was about to push away when Severus shifted again and grinned against Harry's hard cock. "Ungh! Fuck!" He whispered. He held Severus' hip tightly as to keep control of his impending orgasm.

Severus grinned. He kept moving his arse against Harry, grinding it against his cock.

Harry's eyes widened when Severus didn't stop moving. "Severus?" He grunted with lust.

"What?"

"Are you awake? Please stop."

Severus stopped and turned to face Harry who was flushed with lust and panting. He looked edible. 

"Severus, I need you to confirm that you want this. I need your permission."

"You have my consent my dear Harry."

"Severus, please if this is a one-off, don't offer it. I couldn't bear it. I want more than one night with you."

"Harry what makes you think I would only one night with you?"

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't want it to mean nothing to you since it would mean so much to me." Harry said gulping.

"Well, I want everything with you."

"I think I can cope with that."

"Now, are you going to fuck me or not?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure, I wouldn't mind the other way around."

"I am positive, I felt how huge you are and can't wait to have it inside me."

Harry groaned and surged forward kissed Severus hard. He pushed Severus down onto his back. "How do you want to do this?"

"I want to see you."

Harry grinned looking down at Severus. "Perfect."

He declothed them both quickly and started sucking love bites down towards Severus' rapidly hardening prick. He sucked it up into his mouth, sucking, licking it like a lollipop. He prepared Severus while distracting him with the blowjob. When Harry finally deemed him ready, he sunk slowly into Severus' tight warm channel. It was bliss. Harry groaned as he bottomed out. He waited patiently for Severus to be ready.

"Move." Severus grunted finally.

Harry Pulled out and thrusted back in. He thrusted in and out of Severus grunting and groaning at how warm and tight Severus was. Harry wrapped his hand around Severus' cock and pumped it in time with his thrust. Severus was moaning. "Yes, Harry, Harry Harry." He chanted.

"Oh gods. I'm close." Harry grunted.

"Me too. Come inside me please."

Harry moaned and thrusted faster a few more times while keeping up with his pumping of Severus' cock. Severus came first screaming Harry's name and Harry came a few seconds later moaning Severus' name. He calmed down and slid his softening dick out of Severus, who winced at the emptiness he felt when Harry left him. Harry reached for his wand and performed a cleaning charm over them. Severus pulled Harry towards him and Harry cuddled into his side as he pulled the comforter over them. Harry laid his head on Severus' chest after kissing his shoulder. Severus smiled and combed his fingers through Harry's hair.

They spent the rest of their time traveling fucking like rabbits. They reached their final destination where Severus claimed Harry as his forever more as his partner in front of everyone including all his friends. Harry was embarrassed at first, but he didn't mind one bit because he finally felt whole.

**THE END**


End file.
